Hangnail
Hangnail was a stoner metal/rock group active between 1993 and 2002. They were best known for being a key band in the 90s UK stoner scene, with two albums released on Rise Above Records in 1999 and 2001, respectively. The band had shared the stage with the likes of Orange Goblin, Cathedral, Sloth and Iron Monkey among others while touring Europe and Japan in their tenure. History Hangnail was formed roughly around 1993 by Graham Smith, Paul Elphick and James Ogawa though little is known of the early days of the band. At the suggestion of Smith, Harry Armstrong would be the band's vocalist as he'd end up leaving, making Armstrong perform rhythm guitar and vocals. By 1996 the band would release a demo in Change The Vibe. Two years later with a lineup change the band would release their first single, also called Change The Vibe. Man's Ruin Records would also put out an EP of four songs entitled One Million Layers B.C. on 12 October 1998. By 1999 the group would sign to Rise Above Records and release their debut full-length that year known as Ten Days Before Summer, followed by touring the UK that November. The band would perform sporadic shows around the UK before lining up and working on a second album. While on the road for a UK tour with Cathedral including a string of shows in Japan the next month, the band's second studio album Clouds In The Head saw release on Rise Above Records (The Music Cartel in the US) on 27 March 2001. After a string of shows through the summer in the UK, the band would self-release an acoustic EP on their page and recruit original guitarist Graham Smith as the intent of performing as a quintet. It is however unknown if this lineup ever performed as Hangnail would quietly disband by 2002. On 18 June 2019 Paul Elphick would confirm that Hangnail would reunite for a one-time performance to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Ten Days Before Summer. This performance is set for 30 August 2019 at The Black Heart in London (With Dead Lettuce and The River).Hangnail Facebook Event Discography * Charge The Vibe (Demo) (1996, Self-Released) * Charge The Vibe (Single) (1998, Gamp) * One Million Layers B.C. (EP) (12 October 1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Ten Days Before Summer (Studio Album) (1999, Rise Above Records) * Clouds in the Head (Studio Album) (27 March 2001, Rise Above Records) Members * Harry Armstrong - Guitar, Vocals (1994 - 2002) * Paul Elphick - Bass (1993 - 2002) * James Ogawa - Lead Guitar (1993 - 2002) * Mark Cronin - Drums (1997 - 2002) * Dave Hirschheimer - Drums (1995 - 1996) * Graham Smith - Rhythm Guitar (1993 - 1994, 2002) * James Evans - Drums (1993 - 1994) * Dave Gedge - Bass (Unknown Timeframe) Tours * Ten Days Before Summer UK Tour (1999)Hangnail 1999 Tour * 2000 Dutch Mini-Tour (With Orange Goblin) (2000)Rise Above Records via Wayback Machine * March 2001 UK Tour (With Cathedral) (2001)Rise Above Records via Wayback Machine * April 2001 Europe/Japan Tour (2001) (with Cathedral) (2001)Hangnail Fan Page External Links *Mention of a Japan Tour *Lineup changes and Acoustic EP *Info Page *Photo Diary *History PAge *Mp3 Downloads Page *Archived Fan Page *YouTube channel with Hangnail music videos and a full live set References Category:Band Category:London Category:England Category:Stoner Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Rise Above Records Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Hangnail